Le Pensionnat Du Supernaturel
by xThe.Desert.Wolf
Summary: AU-Malia est nouvelle au pensionnat de Beacon Hilll,envoyer par son père peu de temps après la mort de sa mère.Elle se lie vite d'amitié avec Kira,Allison et Liv,sa camarade de chambre et aussi Stiles..qui "l'initie"à un rituel subit à la nouvelle,lors d'une fête près du lac au clair de lune ,elle se retrouve seule dans la forêt et se fait attaquer par une bête..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Je ne possède pas les personnages de Teen Wolf ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et MTV,Oh **

**et j'ai introduit quelque personnage de Game of Thrones de George.R. et de The Vampire Diaries donc le personnage de Margaery,Liv et Tyler ne m'appartient pas sinon... *-* *Ne va pas dire ce qu'elle a en tête* Oh et comme je vais rester sur la mythologie,je ne resterais pas vraiment dans le loup-garou du Teen Wolf mais plutôt dans TVD...*préviens***

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Espérant que ce ne soit pas trop nul.. Désolé si il y a des fautes x')**

**Bonne lecture!**

Malia sortit du taxi après 1h de voiture et 3 heures d'avions,elle y était,le Pensionnat qui se trouvait un peu dans un trou perdu près de la forêt à coter de Beacon Hill.,qui s'appelle 'Night House'

Son père avait décider de l'envoyé ici 8mois après la mort de sa mère dans leur accident de voiture.

Elle resta planter là quelques seconde avec ses valises,(Elle avait 4 petites et 3 grandes valises,un coffre à roulette et un sac à main,oui on peut dire qu'elle a apporter BEAUCOUP d'affaires)devant le grand et beau bâtiments qui en faite est un Manoir,un très grand manoir,si il n'y avait pas du soleil on pourrait dire cette endroit sinistre rien qu'à l'aspect du Manoir assez gothique..

Malia entra,elle vit juste quelques élèves à leur casier,l'intérieur tout aussi sombre que l'extérieur.

-_Hey!Malia Tate,c'est ça?_,dit une voix derrière moi.

Elle se retournais et vis une femme,grande elle portait un jean et un T-shirt noir avec un veston de la même couleur et elle portait des bottes noirs et avait cheveux long et roux.

_-Oui,Je suis Malia,et vous...?_,demanda Malia aussi aimablement que possible.

_-Je suis la Directrice,Mademoiselle Tyrell mais je préfère que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom, à Night House._Dit-elle amicalement,avançant vers Malia en souriant,mit un bras sur l'épaule de Malia la faisant se diriger dans le couloir.

_-Je vais t'emmener à ta chambre,j'ai demander à ce que l'on ramène tes affaires et je vais te présenter à ta camarade de chambre Liv Parker._ Toujours avec le sourire.

Malia suivit Margeary tout en regardant les alentours,elles passèrent par l'extérieur,elles se retrouvèrent dans un couloirs avec plafond et des fenêtres en voûtes qui donnait vue sur une cour à chaque côté de beau espace vert,une des voûtes à chacun des deux murs n'était pas une fenêtre mais une porte,elles arrivèrent à une intersection,Margeary alla à droite et Malia la suivit,Margeary prit la parole:

-_Au faite,quand tu est ici,droite ce sont les dortoirs des filles,gauche,des garçons et quand tu va tout droits,ce sont la cafétéria,salle de détente,bibliothèque.,salle informatique..Liv t'expliqueras tout le reste et ton emploi du temps et déjà dans ta chambre._

Malia hocha la tête vivement.

Une grande pièce à l'entrée du dortoirs, six grands de canapé en cuir autour d'une cheminée,juste au-dessus une télé écran plat,des tables dans les espaces vides et des manuels de tout niveau sur les étagères et grande porte au fond de la salle,elles la passèrent et on vit un long couloir s'étendre,voyant un mur et un escaliers de chaque côté du murs.

Margeary conduit Malia à sa chambre,elle la salua et partit.

Malia entra à peine entrer que sa camarade de chambre sauta d'un bond hors de son lit pour venir vers elle,elle souriait,elle était blonde les cheveux friser,grande et semblait sympa.

-_Tu dois être Malia!Je suis Liv sais pas à quel point je voulais une camarade de chambre,être la seule qui se retrouve sans camarade de chambre,c'est un peu nul...Bref j'arrête de parler,tu dois me prendre pour une folle. _Elle enchaîna.

-_Non,non c'est bon t'inquiète._Rassura Malia

Liv soupira de soulagement en se rasseyant sur son lit.

Voyant ses affaires déjà en place,le lit déjà avec sa housse de couette,son coussin préféré,son réveil sur la table de chevet à côté de la Lampe de chevet.,son coffre à roulette au pied du lit avec sa serviette de bain pliée dessus et sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice elle se demanda où était ses vêtements,Malia avait son sac à main,elle l'avait garder tout le long.Même son emploi du temps était délicatement poser sur son lit.

-Liv..._Où sont mes vêtements?_,demanda Malia hésitante.

-_Oh,dans la penderie,tu sais pas à quel point c'est grand pour une penderie,c'est presque 5 cabine d'essayage réunie!_S'exclama-t-elle en désignant de la tête une grande porte à quelque centimètre de la salle de bain.

Malia ouvra a porte de la penderie et vit une pièce et comme la dit Liv, 5 cabine d'essayage réunie,les vêtements tous sur des cintres,des étagères juste en dessous pour y avait des chaussures et les 60 cm de mur libre était pris par un grand miroir .Malia était assez choquer et émerveiller. Liv la tira de sa rêverie en s'exclamant:

-_Ah oui!Il faut que je t'explique les règles, on est dans un pensionnat les règles sont légèrement différentes ici,tu devais te le douter.N'est-ce-pas?_

Acquiesça Malia en souriant doucement.

_-Donc,_commença Liv,_il n'y a pas d'extinction des feux à une heure précise mais évite de venir en cours trop fatiguée ou alors ils te faudrait une sacrée excuse pour veillée aussi tard la nuit,ils n'organisent des fêtes que les vendredi ou les samedi,il est interdit d'organiser une fête soi-même sans d'autorisation,si tu sors en ville ils te faut prévenir au Secrétariat et tu dois revenir impérativement avant 22heures et c'est TRES important cette règles,on a pas le droit de sortir les soirs de pleine lune..._

_-Pourquoi?_Malia demanda sans même réfléchir,en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oh..délicat,je veux pas te faire peur mais c'est simple mesure de...sécurité,en ce moment des élèves sont sortie les soirs de plein lune et comment dires ça ils sont...mort..._

Dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

Malia peu rassurer fit mine de rien et resta se disait que y avait peut-être un accident mais elle ne voulait même pas savoir les détails elle pensa que Liv l'avait compris aussi car elle se tût elle aussi un moment.

-_Bon,viens je vais te faire faire un tour du Pensionnat,il est tellement grand le premier jour,j'étais complètement perdu!_ Elle s'exclama avec un rictus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Puis elle ajouta:

_-Oh tu veut sûrement prendre une douche et t'habiller,bon de toute façon je devais aller à la bibliothèque,le temps tu pourras te doucher et ensuite on ira te faire visiter? Dit-elle en me souriant._

_-Tu pourras me ramener quelque chose à manger en passant,n'importe quoi mais quelque chose de sucrée,la nourriture des restaurants des aéroports n'est pas du cinq étoiles!_Dit Malia en finissant Liv en hocha la tête et Malia partit se doucher.

...

Au bout de 40 minutes Malia séchait ses cheveux qui regagnait ses belles boucles brunes à l'anglaise .Et Liv rentrait avec une tablette de chocolat au lait et aux noisettes.

20 minute plus tard,Liv lui faisait le tour du Pensionnat lui présentant en même temps quelque élève ou limite les 'groupes'.

Liv regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils et pris le poignet de Malia et la dirigea vers la cafétéria en disant:

_-Oh j'ai oublié,tout le temps avant de manger on fait un moment de «silence» pour les .. pertes..Et quand tu est en retard je te dit pas l'embarras lorsque tu entres pendant la minute de silence,n'essaye pas d'imaginer._

Liv fit mine d'avoir un frisson dans le dos.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent,c'était une énorme salle,les tables en bois,elles étaient standardisée,décidément tout le pensionnat était très gothique,il y avait un peu de tapisserie sur les murs assez fleuri et colorer,les places presque toutes prises mais elles se trouvèrent deux places après avoir pris des plateau et pris leur dîner,Liv rassura Malia sur la nourriture de la cafeteria.

Margeary était au bout de la salle, debout sur en quelque sorte un pied d'estale,tout aussi habillé simplement mais pas moins respectable ou...Majestueuse?

Elle fit un discours sur les pertes qu'a subit le pensionnat et on entra dans une minute de silence.

Malia pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Liv et un gars de la table à côté se lancer des regards.

Lorsque la minute fût passer le bruit des bavardages revint petits à petit.

-_C'est qui lui?_ Demanda Malia en désignant le gars de la table à côté en espérant une réponse croustillante.

-_Tyler Lockwood,c'est un peu l'athlète du pensionnat,je lui donne des cours de soutien en Science,ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!_ S'exclama-t-elle en lançant un p'tit bout de crouton à Malia.

-_Hey!Même pas 4 heures ici et je suis déjà attaquer_?,plaisanta Malia.

Elles rirent ensembles un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Tyler se lève et se dirige vers Liv.

-_Hey,Liv!ça marche toujours pour demain?_.Malia fronça les sourcils et il se reprit rapidement._Je veux dire pour le cours de soutien en Sciences?_

_-Oui bien-sûr c'était bien demain à 11h à la bibliothèque?,r_écapitula Liv,Tyler hocha la tête bêtement en faisant un sourire charmeur et les salua et retourna s'asseoir.

Malia sourit à Liv qui fronça les sourcils.

Les filles retournèrent à leurs dortoirs,Liv eut l'idée de fêter entre elles l'arrivée de Malia comme il se le «devait» donc elles ont pris un film au hasard,du pop-corn et des couvertures et ont passer la soirée regarder des films et rigoler sous des couettes et des bols de pop-corn .Malia avait de la chance on était vendredi et donc le lendemain elles n'avaient pas à se lever tôt mais Malia le sentait venir ça allait être une longue semaine mais elle avait déjà une ami qui c'était plus ou moins engagée à l'aider.

Malia fût réveiller par un claquement de porte,c'était Liv qui était habillé,et Malia ne chercha pas à comprendre et se remis sous la couette,la tête sous le coussin,elle entendit vite fait les ricanements de deux personnes.

Liv tira Malia hors de son lit et la mit debout devant Tyler qui la fixait,non parce-qu'elle était décoiffer,ses cheveux était toujours bien coiffée même en dormant,elle était juste en débardeur et en mini-short il fallu n moment pour Malia de se le rappelé,elle essaye d' bout d'un moment Tyler avait arrêter pour regarder Liv.

-_Donc,tu connais Tyler,bref désoler de te réveiller je vais juste partir avec Tyler à la bibliothèque donc ,A toute! _

Liv la salua et s'en alla avec Tyler.

Malia tomba sur son lit et se remit sous la couette,5 minutes après elle dormait comme un bébé jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à la porte,Malia se leva terriblement fatiguer et fit un effort de redresser son dos et ouvrit et vit un garçon s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la porte,Malia devait l'avouer il avait l'air assez sexy,il portait un Tee-shirt blanc moulant et un pantalon noir,les cheveux hérisser et en regardait surtout son débardeur.

-_Ma tête est en haut et non en bas..._Elle dit sèchement en claquant des doigt devant le visage du garçon.

-_Qui pourrait rater ce jolie visage?_ Il rétorqua avec un sourire arrogant,sans invitation il entra dans la chambre de Malia,qui n'eut pas le temps de protester.

-_Alors tu te plaît ici?_,il enchaîna s'asseyant sur le lit de Malia.

-_Je suis seulement arrivé hier soir,je pense que j'aurais un avis lundi,peut-être même plus tôt si tu continue._Dit elle en fermant la elle se retourna il était assis sur son lit.

_Tu peux te lever de mon lit?J'aimerais bien dormir.._Continua Malia

Le garçon leva les mains en l'air et se leva,attendant que Malia reparte dormir,il s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Malia c'était endormit instinctivement lorsqu'elle fut allonger et oublier d'un coup le garçon et ne pensa pas à le chasser,elle était bien trop crever pour se le rappeler.D'ailleurs elle devait s'en doute déjà oublier le garçon dès qu'elle avait fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla 45 minutes après elle sentit quelqu'un très proche d'elle derrière elle,en petite cuillère,elle sentit un main glissé sur sa cuisse et elle se leva à toute vitesse et elle entendit le garçon bailler.

-_Euh..je peux savoir qu'est-ce-que tu fais?_En levant les sourcils.

-Ça_ ne se voit pas?...Je dors._Comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'on lui ai jamais dîtes

-_Et t'as pas de lit,ou de chambre?Tu sais si tu veux câliner quelqu'un tu peux toujours essayer les peluches._

_-Mais je préfère la chaleur et le contact humain..._Il rétorqua sans prendre la peine de réfléchir et fixant la cuisse de Malia,_de plus tu as de très jolie cuisses._Malia leva les yeux au ciel.

Liv fît interruption dans la pièce,lorsqu'elle vit le garçon et fronça les dit:

-_Tu lui a fais le coup,Stiles sérieusement?surtout qu'on sait tous que ça ne plaira pas à Lydia._

_-Oh..tu sais j'adore les ennuis..surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi jolies..et sexy._Il soupira en regardant de haut en bas Malia qui lui lança un regard meurtri.

-_Désolé de ne t'avoir pas prévenue,Malia à propos de...ça..._Liv s'excusa et regarda Stiles sur le lit.

Stiles fit un signe de la main d'un sourire béat et fît un clin d'œil à Malia,qui hocha légèrement la tête en se mordant les lèvres et les sourcils froncé.

-_Et c'est quoi ce...ça? _Malia demanda sceptique désignant Stiles du doigt.

_-Malia,comme tu l'as compris c'est Stiles...Il fait toujours ce coup aux nouvelles,on peut dire que t'es initier par contre dis lui merci car sa petite-amie va maintenant te cibler dès qu'elle saura qu'il t'as fais ça._

Malia dévisagea Stiles,toujours souriant.

-_Bienvenue à Night House!_S'écria-t-il en se levant du lit et en faisant une révérence.

Malia lui dit merci vaguement en fronçant les sourcils.

Liv fit rouler ses yeux et prit Stiles par son Tee-shirt et le mit à la porte,ils l'entendirent se mettre à siffler et s'éloigner.

_On peux m'expliquer?_,songea Malia et Liv comprit sa question en voyant rien que son regard.

-_C'est un peu le «rituel»,tu sais il y a un peu des «groupes» dans chaque lycée bien Stiles en faite un peu partie..petit-amie de qui j'appelle la «Reine des abeilles.»Lydia...Donc les gars de ce «groupe» fait ce petit rituel chaque fois qu'une nouvelle arrive.._expliqua Liv.

-_Donc...toi aussi ce «Stiles» t'as fait le coup?_,demanda Malia avec un ton enjôleur.

Liv sourit.

_-Bien-sûr que non!Il l'aurait fait,il aurait perdue ses mains au passage...Tyler l'a fait. _Elle sourit satisfaite..

-_Ooh,cela explique certaine chose..._en conclue Malia en tapotant son index sur son menton._Tu l'as laisser faire,ça doit être ça ou alors tu n'as pas réussit à te détacher son corps d'athlète coller contre le tien?_poursuivit-elle avec un petit rictus.

Liv rit nerveusement et lui lança un coussin que Malia rattrapa.

Et Liv commença:

-_Oh et Stiles?Tu n'as rien sentie du tout,combien de temps est-il resté collé à toi?5,non Stiles ne se contenterais pas de 5 pauvres _minutes...10?,attendant que Malia disent oui ou non,_15?_Malia ne répondit toujours pas._20 minutes?_Elle ne fit toujours rien,_25 minutes?!_TOUJOURS RIEN._30 minutes?_Malia fît non de la tête._40-45 minutes?_Mali hocha faiblement la tête et Liv ébahit s'exclama:

_-OH MON DIEU t'as passer plus d'une demi-heure dormit collé serré à lui!Mon dieu ma pauvre,Lydia va savoir et va te prendre pour cible._

_-Hey c'était lui qui était collé serré à moi!J'étais trop fatigué que j'ai oublier qu'il était là lorsque je suis retourner dans mon lit et que je me suis réveille car j'ai sentit une main glissé sur ma cuisse._

Liv leva un sourcil et continua.

-_Par contre ça,Tyler ne me la pas fait celle là..._

-_Bref,je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec qui que ce soit,mais toi apparemment tu t'amuses bien avec Tyler,on pourrait pas dire que vous faites que «étudier»,révisions entre un gars et une fille finit toujours en séance bisoutage,ou j'ai tord?_

_-Information Top secrète,désolé.Allez habille-toi bien et prend un peu d'argent,on va faire les boutiques,il l'est même pas 14h00._

_..._

Malia mit un Tee-shirt gris léger qui s'arrêtait pile en dessous de son nombril et mit un pantalon noir moulant et des bottines noirs à talons et prit une de ses cartes de crédits et partit avec Liv faire du shopping,en moins de deux heures,elles fait le tour de tout le centre commerciale et sortait avec plus de 10 sac chacune à leurs mains et elles s'arrêtèrent vite fait à un café sur le chemin prenant un déca au lait chacune.

Lorsqu'elle rentrèrent Liv voulait présenté Malia à des amis posèrent d'abord leurs sacs et alla trouver l'amie à Liv.

Elles toquèrent à la porte,et deux filles ouvrit aussitôt,une des filles était asiatique avait les yeux légèrement en amande,les cheveux bruns foncée et un beau sourire aux lèvres la deuxième avait les cheveux cours et de grosses boucles à la fin,le teint pâle et un sourire chaleureux

-_Malia,je te présente Kira et Alison,Kira voici Malia la nouvelle et ma camarade de chambre._

_-Super!Bienvenue!On t'as déjà fait le petit rituel,c'est ça?_ S'exclama Kira.

-_Oui,j'ai été initier,par Stiles et je suppose que vous aussi?_,plaisanta Malia

-_Moi par Scott...Attends t'as eu Stiles?Je veux pas imaginer la tête de Lydia quand elle apprendra!_S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_-Moi par Isaac,d'ailleurs c'est mon petit ami,et ça sera bien marrant de voir Lydia péter les plombs._

Déclara Allison.

_-Pourquoi il m'aurait fait ça sachant qu'elle m'aurait prit pour cible et Stiles n'est pas assez stupide pour lui parler de ça,Si?_,demanda Malia d'un air candide.

-_Ma théorie,tu veux savoir ce que c'est,elle est simple,Stiles veut rompre avec Lydia._Constata Allison.

-_Non..quand même pas mais il le diras à ses meilleurs ami Scott,Tyler et Isaac,et Lydia va trouver le moyen de leurs faire cracher le morceau,_expliqua Kira.

-_Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr?Vous avez déjà vu Lydia «cibler» les filles à laquelle Stiles a touché?_Elle demanda aux regards inquiets devant elle.

-_Eh bien oui,à vrai dire deux fois,moi,Liv seulement une seule..Les deux filles rien que l'année dernière,cette année rien pour l'instant,mais évite de t'approcher de lui pour un moment._expliqua Kira et reprit,a_lors la première s'appelait Britt,une blonde elle venait d'arriver,c'était avant que Stiles et Lydia soit ensemble mais Lydia en pincer déjà pour lui donc après,Britt s'est fait harceler et au bout d'un moment elle est partie,la deuxième Caitlin,après qu'ils soit ensemble,Lydia l'a humilié __à chaque occasion._Kira et Liv soupirèrent en même temps.

-_Et Stiles,il ne s'en veut pas?pourquoi il continue si il le sait?_demanda Malia.

-_Si,il sait,mais on a jamais sut si il culpabilisait...et on se le demande pas,si il sort avec Lydia_,_c'est qu'ils doient avoir des points communs..._reprit Allison.

_-Bref..Je sais me défendre,je suis pas du genre à me laisser déstabiliser par ce genres de filles de toute façon,et je m'en fiche,c'est Stiles qui m'a touché donc..autant attendre que la cavalerie débarque._

_-BIEN DIT!_S'écria Allison.

-_Bon,je devrais partir à la bibliothèque,j'ai entendue dire que dans toute les matières vous avez un cours d'avance que mon lycée.._Déclara Malia.

-_Tiens on vient avec toi,on devait y aller pour réviser un contrôle en Science._Annonça Kira.

-_Allez-y je dois faire quelque chose,on se retrouvera à la cafétéria._Dit Liv calmement en s'éloigna.

-_On parit combien qu'elle est partie retrouver Tyler?_Demanda Kira en souriant.

_-5 dollars_? Dit Allison.

-P_aris 50 dollars au moins quand t'es sûr d'avoir raison..mieux 60 dollars._Conseilla Malia à Allison.

-_Tu me plaît bien toi..Dîtes donc!_Déclara Allison et Kira rigola.

-_Allison,tout le monde te plaît à toi,c'est pas si dur._

_-Ouch,mais comparer à Lydia apparemment..._lâcha Malia

-_D'accord tu me plaît aussi!_Déclara aussi Kira.

Malia,Kira et Allison révisait à la bibliothèque,il n'y avait plus personnes à part elles et quelque personne qui feuilletait des livres .Malia se leva pour aller chercher un livre sur l'Économie.

La bibliothèque était en trois grandes pièce,une pièce,livres loisir,une salle pour des chaises et des tables pour travailler et une pièce pour les livres documentaires.

Lorsque Malia cherchait un livre sur l'économie,elle sentit quelqu'un l'observer,mais lorsqu'elle se retournait,il n'y avait même pas un bruit,lorsqu'elle se convaincue que c'était dans sa tête,au bout d'un moment elle sentit un main se glisser le long de sa cuisse,elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement.c'était Stiles,toujours avec un sourire arrogant.

Et il ouvrit la bouche:

-_Tu devrais arrêter de sursauter,ma jolie._

_-Ne m'appelle pas «ma jolie»._Se plaint Malia

-_Tu préfères' ma sexy' ?_Demanda-t-il toujours en souriant

Malia leva les yeux au ciel._R_emarquant alors que la main de Stiles était toujours sur sa cuisse,elle prit le poignet de Stiles et le retira de sa cuisse et le fusilla du regard.C'était comme si une rage soudaine s'emparait d'elle,elle lâcha son poignet pris le livre dont elle avait besoin et s'en alla rejoindre les filles. Stiles la regarda s'éloigner et puis lâcha:

_-Hey,Ma jolie,j'adore te voir t'éloigner!_

Lorsque Malia retourna sa tête et voyant qu'il regardait ses fesses,elle lui envoya un regard de dégoût et elle l'entendit rire.

Les quatre jeunes filles s'installèrent à une table tranquille,malgré le monde qu'il y avait,Malia pouvait sentir le regard de Stiles,et c'était vrai,Stiles était à trois table derrière.

-_Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça?ou Qui est-ce-que tu regardes?_,demanda la fille aux cheveux blond vénitien._J'ai entendu dire que tu as fait le coup du «rituel» à la nouvelle,tu me la montres,elle est aussi jolie que Tyler le dit?_ S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-_Tu crois que je vais te laisser la démolir comme tu l'as fait avec les deux autres?hein Lydia?_Dit-il aussi froidement que possible.

-_On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que tu arrête de faire le petit rituel des nouvelles._Dit-elle encore plus froidement que lui.

_-Tu t'es mis d'accord sur ça,Lydia pas moi...Et d'ailleurs je t'annonce que c'est finis entre nous,même si il y avait peu de choses entre nous.._Dit-il en quittant la table,laissant Lydia sous le choc.

Isaac rejoignit Allison avec les filles,il l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir auprès d'elle,elle présenta Isaac à enchaîna directement

_-Les filles,ça vous tente d'aller à une fête ce soir,vous savez à côté du lac dans la forêt,après 22heures,vous connaissez comment sortir après je suppose que Malia saura après ce soir.._

Les Filles acceptèrent avec joie.

-_Donc comment il faut s'habiller pour ce genre de soirée à côté du lac?_Demanda Malia.

-_Euh..Assez sexy,mais pas trop,il faut absolument une jupe ou un short!Ah oui absolument ventre nue,et met un bikini en fait souvent des bains de minuit à ce genre de fête.__Répondu Liv_

Malia mit un bikini noir et simple,un short en jean,et une chemise à carreaux rouge qu'elle monta jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine pour faire ventre nue et mis des Vans 'elle sortit de la salle de bain,Kira et Liv lui cria 'SEXY!',Kira était en mini-jupe noir et portait une brasière noir sans bretelles sous une veste en cuir,Allison elle,une brasière orange avec un short noir et Liv une jupe blanche avec t-shirt blanc avec un imprimer 'BANG' dans une bulle de Bd et s'arrêtait pile sous sa poitrine.

_-Et comment on s'en va en faite?_Demanda Malia,soucieuse.

-_L'année dernière,des élèves ont découvert derrière la cour une grille qui mènent à des escaliers,étroit mais assez pour qu'on puissent passer,et on entre dans une grotte qu mène tout droit dans les 5 minute de marche vers Nord Ouest et ont est au lac._Expliqua Liv.

-_Bon on y va les filles?_Demanda Allison impatiente.

-_Ne soit pas si impatiente de retrouver ton petit-ami!_Kira lança en rigolant.

Elles passèrent par l'endroit que Liv avait expliqué,très lugubre et se mariait très bien avec la décoration du reste de l'é 'elles descendirent les escaliers elles se trouvèrent dans une sorte de petite-grotte et on voyait le rayon de lumière de la lune.

Plus elles avançaient vers le le Nord Ouest,Plus elles entendaient la musique,les éclats de rires et les bavardages,et les bruits d'éclaboussures d'eau.

Les filles arrivèrent sur place,il devait y avoir la moitié du pensionnat ,ceux qui dansait était tous en duo,à part les filles seules qui dansait en groupe.D'autres buvait dans le lac,d'autres sautait dans le lac à l'aide de la corde accrocher à un arbre.

-_C'est sympa ici._Déclara Malia

_-OUI,j'adore cette endroit,alors on boit d'abord?_Demanda Liv.

-_Mieux vaut on s'amuse beaucoup mieux bourré!_S'exclama Kira,et se dirigea chercher des verres.

-_Oh.._._Malia tu bats un record!Même pas 1 minute que tu est là et les mecs canon te mâte déjà!_,lui chuchota Allison à l'oreille. Malia rit sincèrement_,,je vous laisse les filles,je vais retrouver Isaac!Amusez-vous!_,reprit-elle en s'éloignant.

-_En tout cas toi, Liv ,je vois clairement qui te regarde._Remarqua Malia en désignant Tyler qui buvait en compagnie d'Allison et Isaac.

Tyler se dirigea vers Liv souriant maladroitement.

-_Hey!_,lança-t-il._Vous vous amusez bien?_ajouta-t-il.

-_A toi de nous le dire..._Liv dit de manière plutôt...Sexy...en prenant son verre de la main et le buvant ne quittant pas Tyler des yeux.

_Je devrais peut-être les laisser non,je me sens de trop d'un coup.._,songea Malia,s'éloignant discrètement les laissant parler entre eux,ils parlaient tellement qu'ils n'eût pas remarquer Malia s'en alla rejoindre Kira près des glacières,même si c'était dures de se frayer un chemin entre les autres qui dansait collé serré.Kira lui offrit un verre rempli dès qu'elle fût à ses côtés.

_-Merci._Remercia Malia en levant son verre à Kira fit de même avant de boire.

-_Tu est sûr que tu vas bien?_Demanda Kira inquiète tout à coup.

-_Si,si,j'ai juste perdues mes repaires.._,elle avoua en mordant ses lèvres,Kira fît un regard compréhensible.

-_Je comprends,l'année dernière j'ai aussi traverser ça..admet-elle. Malia_ lui sourit et reprit:

_-Et je m'en vais ,j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un derrière te regarde..._Kira se retourna.

-_C'est Scott,il est sympa,on est voisin dans presque toutes les matières,ça te dérange pas?_Kira demanda mal à l'aise de devoir laissé Malia seule..

-_Non,Non c'est bon,va allez et je te bottes les fesses si tu me dits que rien ne s'est passé entre vous ce soir!_Malia plaisanta.

Kira se dirigea vers Scott tandis que Malia partit voir Allison qui était seule avec Isaac et d'autres garçon.

-_Hey Allison ça te dit d'aller de te baigner?_proposa Malia

-_Enfin quelqu'un propose!On perds pas de temps,tu saute en allant sur la corde ou t'y vas direct?_

_-Avec la corde!Répondit-elle sans hésitation._

S'écria Allison tout en se déshabillant. Malia commença à ôtez ses vêtement aussi,une fois leur vêtements mis de coter au pied d'un arbre,Allison partit dans l'eau attendant que Malia saute.

Une fois à son tour Malia se plaça sur la corde et se lança et lorsque la corde était assez loin elle sauta en faisant un salto avant pour plonger.

-_BRAVO!Tu arrives à faire des saltos?_Demanda Allison impressionner.

-_J'ai fait 6 ans de gymnastique._

_Allison regarda la longueur du lac puis son visage s'illumina._

_-La première qui arrive à l'autre côté de la rive?_,défia Malia comme si elle avait su en quoi avait en tête sourit et fit le compte à rebours.

_-GO_!Disent les deux jeunes se mirent à nager,au début Allison fût en tête mais ensuite Malia la dépassa et arriva en premier sur la rive.

-_Gagner!_S'écria-t-elle.

-_Eh bah on peut dire que t'es une sportives! _S'écria Allison d'un air amusé et renfrogner

-_Ne fais pas la tête!Tiens pour me faire pardonner je te laisse me donner un gage pour te venger._Dit-elle d'un ton amical

_-Bon..Tu fais tout le tour pour nous rejoindre avec les autres là-bas,tu est censée longer le lac à pied et je te retrouve là-bas!C'est équitable?_

_-Très bien,A quelque minutes alors!_Répondu Malia .commençant à qu'Allison s'en aller en nageant,Malia n'eût pas remarquer que le Lac était si grand et la musique et les rires était si lointain.

Alors qu'elle marchait,elle entendit un grognement,elle se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien,elle se dit que cela devait être dans sa tête,mais commença à marcher plus vite.

Elle entendit un craquement menaçant derrière elle,elle s'arrêta net et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit,une grande bête au pelage noir et les yeux rouges vifs l'attaqua,la faisant tomber,la bête lui mordit l'avant bras et elle cria lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus de mâchoire elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait,l'adrénaline s'emparait d'elle et elle ne sentit plus de en courant elle jura entendre le hurlement d'un loup.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fête elle mit son short et sa chemise comme bandage en avant bras et racontant aux filles qu'elle était tomber sur du verre et qu'elle voulait rentrer,Liv et Kira l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée par où elles étaient passé et repartirent à la fête.

Une fois à son dortoir,Malia prit une douche chaude vite-fait et mit un bandage à son avant-bras et alla dormir.

_Cela va être une longue nuit...je le sent..._,songea-t-elle.

**A/N:**_**Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir eu le courage de lire ce pavé! X') Et désolé si j'ai fait des fautes ^^' Merci Beaucoup!**_


	2. The transformation

**A/N:**_**J'espère que vous aimerez!Rien à dire d'autre..A part Bonne lecture **_

Le Réveil sur la table de chevet sonna indiquant '06:25'.Malia ouvrit les paupières et fût aveugler par les rayons de lumière,elle avait passé tout son Dimanche à dormir.

Elle se leva et enfila un Tee-shirt noir simple mettant un Tee-shirt dentelle au-dessus et se coiffa vite-fait,elle était partie déjeuner pendant que Liv se douchait,lorsqu'elle revint Liv préparait son sac.

-_Hey!Je t'ai préparer ton sac pour la journée!T'as de la chance,tu as les 3 premiers cours avec moi,les deux suivant avec Kira et un autre avec Alli. Dit-elle_ en tendant un grand sac à main en cuir que Malia pris et cala sur son épaule droite.

-_Merçi!_S'exclama-t-elle et son regard se figea comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

_J'ai failli oublier mon pendentif!Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que je l'ai enlever._expliqua-t-elle en alla chercher dans son tiroir et en sortit une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif ayant graver un loup hurlant à la lune représenter par une pierre bleu qui ressortait.

-_Ouah,il est sublime!_S'émerveilla Liv. Prenant le collier et l'ouvrit et fît signe à Malia de se retourner qui s'exécuta aussi tôt plaçant sa chevelure brune sur un seul côté et Liv lui mit le pendentif._Au faite ton avant-bras va mieux?_

-_Euh..Je vais te dire ça tout de suite,_dit-elle en enlevant le bandage de son avant-bras,il ne restait que quelque marques._Eh bien apparemment oui..ça à cicatriser étonnement vite..Hier pourtant j'ai cru avoir une infection car j'avais de la fièvre.._,elle jeta le bandage qu'elle trouvait inutile à présent.

_-On peut dire que tu as de la chance,viens sinon on risque d'être en retard en commence par Physique/Chimie._Lança Liv prenant son sac et ouvrant la porte .Malia hocha la tête pour seule réponse et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la salle,le professeur -qui était grand,yeux vert devait avoir la trentaine et avait une alliance à la main-,fit signe de venir à la nouvelle élève.

-_Bienvenue Malia,ici ton manuel,Je suis .Oh...et tu vas t'asseoir là-bas au fond à côté du garçon portant une chemise noir.._Fit-il en désignant une table au fond à droite.

Malia ne put voir le visage du garçon car il était avachi sur sa table la tête dans les bras,Malia alla en direction de la table et dû se mettre à la place côté mur de la place,le garçon leva sa tête.

_Oh non,pas Stiles!On se moque de moi c'est ça?Maintenant je dois l'avoir à côté de moi à chaque cours?,_songea-t-elle.

_-Hey!...,_chuchota-t-il alors que le prof commençait le cours.

Malia lui lança un regard méprisant,et essaya de suivre le cours.

Le professeur leur demanda d'ouvrir leur manuel.

Malia s'exécuta et commença à lire,elle entendit un bruit de chaise à côté d'elle et sentit Stiles par dessus son épaule et un main derrière son dos qui la fît tourna la tête pour regarder Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Je n'ai pas de Manuel,faut bien bosser,non?_,plaida-t-il,Malia recula sa tête remarquant que il n'y avait que très peu d'espace entre ses lèvres et ceux de Stiles.

Malia replaça le manuel entre eux mais Stiles ne s'écarta pas d'un centimètre et de temps en temps Stiles regardait Malia,qui sentait son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

A la fin du cours,le prof marqua des exercices à faire puis il rajouta en distribuant une feuille par table:

-_Pour la semaine prochaine,avec votre voisin de table vous ferez un devoir maison,qui est long donc je vous conseille de vous y mettre sans plus attendre!_

Malia se crispa,faire un devoir maison c'était dans ses cordes,mais avec Stiles?..

-O_n dirait bien qu'on devra travailler ensemble,je vois tant de joie sur ton visage._Lâcha Stiles,_bon..ce soir,juste après les cours,17h,vient à mon dortoir ,2ème porte à partir du couloir droite._reprit-il en s'éloignant avec son sac.

Malia soupira.

Tout le reste de la journée,Malia se sentait comme «amplifier»,comme si elle faisait une surdose d'adrénaline,les cours passèrent très vite jusqu'à 17h,Malia était déjà en pyjama fatiguée quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait un devoir à faire et voulant s'en débarrasser au plus vite,elle mit par dessus son débardeur noir un gilet blanc en laine et un jean,pris ses affaires de physique/Chimie et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons,le peu qu'elle avait croiser n'arrêtais pas de «la regarder».

Une fois arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles,elle toqua et entendit :

'_Entrez!'_,elle ouvrit la porte et marcha pas à pas à l'intérieur,elle s'assit sur le lit mais personne puis elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière,ce qu'elle devina la salle de bain,et Stiles en sortait complètement nu,elle plaça ses mains devant ses yeux et les ferma.

-_Personne t'as appris à t'habiller?_Dit-elle avec le ton le plus froid qu'elle avait en stock.

-_Si,mais j'en avais pas envie...,_dit-il d'un ton amusée,elle sentit un sourire se former sur le visage de Stiles.

-_Bien..Mais est au moins la décence de mettre une serviette!_ ,elle entendit le petit rire étouffée de Stiles et entendit ses pas se rapprochant d'elle,il la fît se lever en la prenant par la taille.

-_Tu est assise sur ma serviette..A moins que tu préfères que je fasse sans?_

-G_arde là!et met un Tee-shirt et un jean..ça serait sympa!_proposa-t-elle.

-_Car je suis un gars sympa je vais mettre mes sous-vêtements et un jean,tu est contente maintenant?_

Lorsqu'il mit son boxer,il enleva la serviette et mit un jean déchirée et s'installa sur le lit près de Malia.

-_Bon,alors on commence?_Demanda amicalement Malia. Essayant de parler à la tête et non au corps.

-_Okay ,fais moi voir ce Devoir!_

Stiles et Malia avaient passer deux heures entières à faire ce Devoir,et étaient fière d'eux.Même si Stiles n'avait pas voulu mettre de Tee-shirt, Malia n'avait pas sentie de malaise entre eux deux pendant ses deux heures jusqu'à que Stiles qui était allongé avec elle sur le ventre au milieu de livres et de papier,brusquement il tourna Malia sur le dos et l'embrasser sauvagement,Malia n'eût pas le temps de riposter qu'il l'attira contre lui par la recula pour laisser reprendre un peu de souffle,les yeux de Malia devinrent orange et brillant et d'un coup sec,Malia lui flanqua une baffe et le poussa pour sortir du lit.

_-Deux heures sans une de tes remarques,deux heures sans ses «gestes» et maintenant d'un coup ça,et dire que je commençais à peu près à t'aimer bien,mais là..je ne veux plus jamais que tu me reparles!_S'exclama-t-elle en cherchant ses affaires. Stiles sortit du lit pétrifié,les yeux écarquiller.

-_Tu es comme moi!_S'écria-t-il,choquée et presque jouissifs.

Malia fronça les sourcils.

-_En quoi?Être comme toi..?On a rien en commun!_S'exclama-t-elle.

Il avança vers elle mais elle recula d'un pas mais il continua à avancer vers elle et lui prit les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur mettant les poignets de Malia au-dessus de sa tête.

-_Tu est une louve..._Il parla si doucement qu'il en fût presque inaudible..

-_Une louve?Tu plaisantes?Bon trêve avec tes histoires.._ Elle essaye de se dégager mais il la plaqua contre le mur encore une fois resserrant son étreinte.

-_Loup-garou de naissance ou de morsure?_ Demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents,ses yeux devinrent rouge vif ,Malia eût des frissons dans le dos,essayant se dégager en donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de genou à Stiles qui la mit au sol et s'allongea contre elle pour bloquer ses jambes.

-_Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles?!_Demanda-t-elle au son de sa voix on pouvait distinguer facilement qu'elle était hors d'elle.

-_Est-ce-que quelqu'un ou quelque chose t'as mordu récemment?!Réponds à ma question!_S'écria

-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

-_OKAY!Quelque chose m'a mordu samedi soir,et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser?Bref,je veux pas le savoir!Lâche moi,maintenant!_

Il desserra son étreinte mais pas assez pour que Malia puisse se remettre debout.

-_Un peu plus,ça serait très gentil comme le fait de me laisser partir.._

Elle le poussa violemment et lorsqu'elle fût debout et se dirigea vers la porte,il lui barra son chemin.

_-La lune se lève bientôt il faut t'emmener dans la forêt ._

_-De quoi tu parles?.._Elle fronça les sourcils

_-Si tu n'est pas morte cela veut dire que tu vas te transformer à la pleine lune ce soir.._Il murmura si doucement et bas que Malia n'arrivait presque pas à l'entendre.

Soudainement Malia laissa échapper un cri aiguë et fut prise d'une douleur atroce au dos,elle tomba

au sol et ses yeux redevinrent d'une couleur orange vif.

Stiles s'accroupit à côté d'elle la tenant par les épaules,on pouvait entendre le bruit des os de Malia bouger,son dos se voûta et monta si haut que son haut commença à se déchirer,au bout d'une minute,Malia était en sueur,et avait des hauts-les-cœurs, elle avait la respiration difficile,ses dents devinrent des canines,ses ongles se rallongèrent et prit place à des griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans la moquette,Malia essayait d'étouffer ses cris à la vue de poils marron gris commençant à pousser sur les bras subitement,Stiles eût juste le temps de cligner des yeux trois fois et il avait une louve devant lui.

La louve eut un mouvement de recule,Stiles avança prudemment d'un pas levant les mains essayant de la calmer.

-_Hey,Hey..._,murmura-t-il calmement dans un souffle.

Malia grogna et Stiles s'avança vers elle,s'agenouillant devant elle,il fît briller ses yeux qui virèrent aux rouges,Malia eût les yeux qui devinrent orange recula de nouveau mais elle grogna et elle se retransforma en humaine,de ses vêtements,il ne restait plus rien,son premier réflexe fut de chercher de quoi se couvrir devant Stiles . Elle se couvrit avec une couverture qui était poser sur une chaise et l'enroula autour de son corps nu.

Stiles la regardais faire et il eût un silence gê s'était assit et regardait Malia qui fixait le vide.

Elle se leva brusquement,tenant la couverture autour d'elle,elle se dirigea vers le lit et se mit à ranger ses affaires .Stiles la rejoignis et mis une main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux et elle murmura faiblement :

_«-Je ne peux pas être ce monstre...Loup-garous n'existent pas!_

Stiles l'attira à lui et la réconforta.

-_Hey,t'inquiètes pas ça se contrôle,je t'apprendrais comment te maîtriser,okay?_

Elle hocha la tête,puis reprit ses esprits et elle se détacha de lui.

-_Tu es le seul loup-garou ici?_

_-Non,il y a ma meute._

_-Et qui sont-ils?_

_-Et bien,il y a Tyler,Scott,Isaac,Kira qui est un Kitsune,je t'expliquerais..et tu ne voudras pas me croire..mais il y a aussi Allison,qui est humaine,mais elle sait tout ça par sa famille,des chasseurs..._

Malia le regarda les yeux écarquiller,Allison et Kira dans sa meute,c'était elles qui lui avait conseiller de rester loin de lui,non?

-_D'accord,et j'ai juste un simple question.._

_-Vas-y!_

_-Est-ce que nos vêtements se déchirent lorsque l'on se transforme?_

Et le sourire de Stiles apparut

-_Malheureusement pour toi..Bonheur pour moi.._

Malia leva les yeux au se souvint qu'elle n'avait qu'une couverture sur elle.

-_Bon tu me prêtes des vêtements?Je ne vais pas me balader nu dans les couloirs du pensionnat,_dis Malia sèchement.

Stiles se dirigea vers sa penderie et sortie un jogging et un les prit et s'en alla dans la salle de bain les mettre.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Stiles - qui soit dit en passant n'avait toujours pas de tee-shirt – affaler sur son lit,il la regarda de haut en bas.

-_Mes vêtements te vont à ravir,quoique je te préférai sans._

-_Très drôle,bon on a fini notre devoir je peux y aller maintenant_,elle prit son sac et s'en alla.

**A/N:****Merci d'avoir lu!Pour le prochain chapitre je mettrais d'après le point de vue de Malia!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! **


	3. Canceled

**Hey! J'écrs ça juste pour vous dire que je ne continuerais pas car je ne suis plus inspirée! Donc..**

**Je suis VRAIMENT Désoler :/ Mais j'espère que mes deux premiers chapitres vous ont plus en tout cas! :D**

**Bisous **


End file.
